Rex Dangervest the Killer
Rex Dangervest's ship landed in Apocalypseburg. The doors opened and a happy Emmet jumped out, followed by his father-in-law, Rex Dangervest. "That was such a ride!" he said "I wanna do it again!" "Maybe later, Emmet" said Rex "Why don't you go get me some coffee? Meanwhile, I've got full bowels that need emptying" ".....Okaaaaaaay then....." said Emmet as he cringed "That was a very unnecessary thing to say....." While Emmet went off to go get some coffees, Rex went back into the ship. "Raptors, are the victims ready?" he asked his raptors co-workers. The raptors nodded. Two of them opened a secret doorway and Rex stepped into it. The raptors then closed the door behind him. This secret room looked like a regular bathroom with stalls, sinks, and urinals. However, it was no ordinary bathroom. In the extremely large space was Emmet's girlfriend, Wyldstyle, along with General Sweet Mayhem, without her robot suit, and Benny, without his helmet. All three of them were shaking like leaves, their eyes widening as Rex glared at them. "Ha, full bowels!" he said "That excuse works every time, now it's time to teach you all a lesson not to mess with Radical Emmet Xtreme!" He bent down beneath the sink and opened a cupboard. He reached in, pulled out a toolbox, opened it, and began rummaging through it. "Pssst, hey" Wyldstyle whispered to Sweet Mayhem "I have a secret laser gun hidden in my belt, can you reach it for me?" "Okay!" Sweet Mayhem whispered back as she reached for Wyldstyle's belt. Rex pulled a rusty knife with a jagged blade out of the toolbox. At that moment, he just noticed Sweet Mayhem pulling the laser gun out of Wyldstyle's belt. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it, at first slow, watching the pain grow in her eyes. Then he tore hard, smiling when he heard the snap and the ray gun fell from her hand. "You thought you could get away so easily, couldn't you?" Rex said pleasantly. "You won't get away with this, Rex!" said Wyldstyle "Emmet will save us all!" "I'm sure Emmet would have loved to join the fun" said Rex "But he's not here, so....." He stuck the blade of the knife into Lucy's mouth and cut out her tongue, which fell out of her mouth onto the floor, followed by a waterfall of crimson blood. Benny vomited vomited at the sight, the thick yellow chunks and acid-smelling liquid splattering on the floor. Sweet Mayhem didn’t get sick though, but instead gasped and cringed, still in pain from her broken hand. Wyldstyle tried to scream, but since her mouth was so full of blood, it was more of a muffled gargle. After a short while, she collapsed, tears rolling from her eyes. Rex then took the tongue, rolled it in the puddle of putrid vomit on the floor, and cut it in half. "Time for supper!" he said as he put the halves of Wyldstyle's tongue into Sweet Mayhem and Benny's mouths and clamped their jaws shut so they couldn't spit them out "Didn't your mothers ever tell you to chew your food?". Sweet Mayhem had no choice but to swallow the piece of vomit-covered tongue. Rex then pulled down his pants and slid his erect penis into her tight virgin pussy, raping her while Benny watched in fear, still with the piece of tongue in his mouth. Wyldstyle was still out cold, blood pouring from her torn-up mouth. “Raping systarians is better than I thought” said Rex as he fucked Sweet Mayhem. Eventually, he grabbed Sweet Mayhem’s head and repeatedly punched her, causing her nose to shatter and spurt with blood. He scooped up some blood and Benny’s vomit, put it in his mouth so it mixed in with his saliva, and spat it all over Sweet Mayhem's face and hair. As Sweet Mayhem wretched and spat, Rex turned to Benny, who was trying to spit the piece of tongue out of his mouth. "Don't you dare spit that out!" he roared. Benny yelped and then swallowed the tongue. He felt the urge to vomit again, but Rex grabbed him by his exposed penis. It wasn't as big as his, it was rather medium-sized. "Let me go, please!" Benny begged. "Come on, I don't want you to die a virgin" said Rex as he rammed Benny's dick up Sweet Mayhem’s ass. Benny tried to pull it out, ripping the skin around her ass in the process and causing blood and fecal matter to pour onto his crotch and urine squirted his testicles as Sweet Mayhem pissed herself. “Now let me join you” said Rex as he penetrated Wyldstyle’s unconscious body with his hard cock. As he violated her, he pulled out a nice and shiny knife and stabbed her right below the neck. He then slid it down to her waist, causing her glistening intestines to flop wetly onto the floor. Wyldstyle tried to reach for her laser gun, but Rex put the knife to her elbow and sawed through it until her arm split in half. He then scooped up Wyldstyle's entrails and wrapped them around her neck, forming the shape of a noose. He threw an intestine onto a hook on the ceiling and began to pull on it, hanging Wyldstyle from it like a coat on a rack. He pulled her higher and higher until her windpipe broke. Wyldstyle was dead now, but Rex kept slamming her hanging body onto his dick while stabbing her at the same time until pieces of her fell off and she began to lose form. Finally, he let go of the intestine and the quivering, amorphous mass of blood and flesh with pink and blue hair fell to the floor with a loud splat. The perineum had fallen away, leaving a single red and raw gaping void. Rex fucked until he was fucking nothing but a single swollen and bloody orifice, then removed Benny's penis from Sweet Mayhem's ruined anus and took his place. "No, please! Stop! Stop!" Sweet Mayhem cried in pain. "NEVER!" roared Rex as made a slit in the middle of her belly and began to eviscerate her. Benny shrieked as bloody entrails began raining down on him. First kidneys, then lungs, intestines, a liver, a stomach, and finally, a beating heart, which smacked against his face. The blood burned his eyes and made him scream painfully. To make sure she was dead, Rex stabbed Sweet Mayhem in the jugular and moved the blade around inside her neck until he managed to tear her head clean off. He then tore the skin and hair off of the head, then pulled out its eyeballs and tongue before tossing it aside. Benny was the last one left. He was now buried from head to toe under a pile of blood, shit, piss, and vital organs and sitting in a reddish-brown pool. Rex stabbed him in the eye using the rusty knife, causing vitreous fluid to dribble out onto the handle. Benny shrieked and emptied his bowels, the aroma of urine and feces filling the bathroom once again. "Shut up, will ya?!" said Rex as he slit Benny's throat and pulled out his vocal cords so he wouldn't scream anymore. He licked the vitreous fluid off the knife and began hacking through Benny's knee. He felt it cut through his skin, bone, and cartilage until his joint splintered and his leg split in half. Rex did the same thing to his other leg, then his arms, until nothing was left but bloody stumps with slimy white ligament and broken shards hanging out. Rex then grabbed the sides of Benny's head and jammed his penis into his eye socket, enjoying how tight his skull felt around his hard shaft and how squishy the brain matter felt against the tip of his throbbing penis. He twisted Benny's neck while doing this. Once he was done, he sawed open Benny's skull and began to eat his exposed brain. It was warm, slimy, and tough, and it stuck to the back of his throat. Benny was alive the entire time too, and he began having a seizure. Rex swallowed, then began raping Benny's ass until it tore open and his penis was smeared in fecal matter as Benny had another rectal blow-out. As he was doing this, he inserted the blade of the knife into Benny's urethra and began cutting up his dick, peeling it apart like a banana. He reached into the bloody castration and yanked both of Benny's testicles out of his scrotum. He then took one of Benny's detached legs and rammed it up his ass, and fucked Wyldstyle and Sweet Mayhem's corpses the same way, forcing the amputated limb into their destroyed backsides as far as they could go. Rex was surprised that Benny was still alive despite all this. "I'm going to kill you now, space guy!" he said. He gripped his knife tightly and jammed it right into the middle of Benny's chest, right where his heart was. Blood came out of the jagged wound like a fountain. Rex had just finished spurting his voluminous load at this moment, his semen mixing together with the blood and shit around him and forming a foamy maroon pool on the bathroom floor. Rex bent down and began licking the floor, along with Wyldstyle's anal cavity to let more pour out. It tasted foul of course, a rancid tangy slime that burned his throat. His swallowed this filthy goo, wiped his mouth with his sleeve, and put his pants back up. "Rex, I'm back!" he heard Emmet's voice call out "I brought some coffee for you" Rex looked at the disfigured corpses of Wyldstyle, Sweet Mayhem, and Benny, all now barely recognizable, and realized he felt strangely unsatisfied. He felt his penis stiffen once again in anticipation. "Ugh, what's that smell?!" Emmet yelled out in disgust "Rex, you really did lay a big one in there, didn't you?" "I sure did, Emmet" said Rex "Say, why don't you come in here? I've got a big surprise for you" "A surprise for me?" said Emmet "Oh, sure! I hope it's something really cool!" Something really cool? Rex looked at the mangled, mutilated remains of Wyldstyle, Sweet Mayhem, and Benny as his mouth curved into a thin smile. "Yep" he said. Category:Shockfics Category:Lost movies Category:Creepypasta